Sin
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Lo que hiciste con ella fue por pura necesidad de consuelo y aunque fue pecado reconoces que es el mejor sabor del mundo. Incesto.


**Disclaimer: Todo de Kripke.**

**Claim: Dean/Past!Mary. **

**Advertencias: Incesto**,** por si el pairing no te suena (vamos que aunque está situado en el pasado sigue siendo incesto y si no te gusta mejor no leas).**

**Summary:** _Lo que hiciste con ella fue por pura necesidad de consuelo y aunque fue pecado reconoces que es el mejor sabor del mundo._

**Para: Vrydeus. Regalo de Reyes (porque para Navidad ya casi pasaron dos semanas).**

* * *

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget, but it's driving me mad, going out of my head._

_"All The Things She Said" - t.A.T.u._

**Sin**

Sabes que deberías detenerlo, que está mal, está mucho más que mal de hecho, porque aún en el pasado no debería, nunca debería pasar esto. Y sabes que si reflexionas en ello te darás la vuelta porque la culpa te aguijoneará el estómago e irás a intentar reclamarle a Cas (con todo y su calma de siempre) por haberte traído a este tiempo en primer lugar.

Sabes que debería perturbarte sentir los labios cálidos y las manos firmes recorriendo tu espalda y susurrando bajito mientras los dientes jalonean con ternura tus labios y las manos tiran de tu chamarra para botarlo en el suelo sin ceremonias. Sabes que debería ser raro que sepa tan bien, es el sabor del pecado en su más pura expresión y no te molesta.

Al contrario, la besas de una forma nueva en que jamás has besado a nadie (lo cual es retórico porque nunca habrá un punto de comparación).

En tu mente intentas comprender como empezó, recuerdas el nudo en la garganta y el escozor en los ojos por cosas que jamás podrás revelarle.

- ¿Lo peor? - te dijo - Es que mis hijos sean criados para esta vida así como lo fui yo. No, no permitiré que eso pase.

Y te sentiste mal por ella y por ustedes, porque ella no podría evitar que tú y Sam se convirtieran en cazadores, no podría evitar morir como lo hizo aquella noche y no podría evitar todo lo que les ha caído encima desde entonces. Aún y cuando le has pedido que haga lo que haga no se levante de la cama dentro de diez años (en su tiempo) tú intuyes que lo hará, te guste o no.

Y se habían besado ignorando todo, ignorando a John (por quien sentiste una pizca de culpabilidad), ignorando a tu mente que te gritaba que no debías, que te condenarías de nuevo al Infierno (no era como si tus pensamientos sobre ella no lo hubieran hecho ya). Habías deslizado tus manos por su cuerpo bajando, bajando, despojando de ropa y ella había hecho lo propio.

No querías despertar de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

Sientes la piel ardiente bajo tus manos y no puedes, no quieres detenerte, escuchas sus gemidos en tu oído mientras mordisquea el lóbulo de tu oreja, el cálido aliento que te enchina la piel y crea reacciones en tu cuerpo. Entierras tus dedos entre aquellos mechones rubios y lames, besas y rozas el cuello bajando hacia la clavícula y de ahí el recorrido va cuesta abajo.

Tus dedos bajan más rápido que tu boca y encuentran refugio en aquel punto prohibido, donde jamás deberían haber llegado pero lo hacen, como si pertenecieran ahí (y la idea te perturba, un poco) y ella gime y sus dedos se encierran en torno a tu miembro palpitante y recorren la extensión de punta a base, tocando con sutiles caricias tus testículos y arrancándote gemidos de puro placer. Tus labios recorren los senos y tus dedos entran y salen de ella mientras ella también te complace en formas en que no debería, pero que se sienten bien.

Sus manos recorren tu trasero y las piernas y tú te posicionas creando fricción y los sexos se rozan y hasta creerías delirar del puro deseo. Y entras en ella y entre embestidas ella te araña los hombros, la espalda y te muerde para no gritar. Te gusta que lo haga. La piel de ambos brilla teñida con gotitas de sudor y no detienes el acelerado compás.

- Ohporfavorohporfavor - dice entre exorcismos en otros idiomas - si te detienes no sé que te hago.

Y no eres capaz de responder porque sabes que están a punto de correrse y porque en tu mente sólo hay espacio para pensar en ella y en lo cálida que es.

Y cuando se corren, alcanzando el orgasmo más pleno parece que se olvidan de todo lo que hay alrededor suyo, acaricias su cuerpo e intentas sonreír.

Sabes que no volverás a verla y que Cas te observará con aquella mirada reprobadora suya porque esto no estaba planeado que ocurriera, vamos, entre todas las personas no debía ocurrir con ella y sabes que aunque te diga de cosas no le harás caso. Sabes que posiblemente (demasiado) irás de vuelta al Infierno por esto y de cierto modo te da igual.

Y en algunas ocasiones cerrarás los ojos y podrás ver la expresión de su rostro al correrse y te llenarás de culpa y orgullo y lamentarás que de verdad, nada hubiera podido cambiar.

(Y reconocerás que el sabor a pecado es el mejor sabor del mundo)


End file.
